


No Phun Intended

by StarkTech19



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #teamcapisfullofshit, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Partner Betrayal, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Peter Parker, So much salt that i put it at the top of mount everest, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Writer Salty asf, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTech19/pseuds/StarkTech19
Summary: Back and forth between being me and who you call me to beYou see a man free who thinks he has to buy a keyTo a door but he can't 'cause he's poor and he can'tFall down anymore 'cause he's already on the floorAnd his heart is broken and all and this is his callBut it's warm from crying 'cause he will try nine timesTo realize nine crimes but he has more than nine livesSo he picks himself up and keeps climbing for the prize againTony has finally seen what was behind those rose gold shades, and finds that everything that has no problems, does.





	No Phun Intended

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the preview. I got tired after pulling an all nighter doing class work. Just you wait.

~Tony’s POV~

Here I come, come to you in the very clothes  
That I killed, killed you in and now I know I'm alone

“Sgt. Barnes?”  
Dad  
“Howard?”  
Mom  
“Help! My wife and I need help!”  
DAD NO!  
“Howard!!”  
NOO!!! MOM!!

I walk to you, rain falls from you  
Can you wash me, can you drown me?

Their words just played on a loop in my mind. Slowing destroying me with each crack in my mind getting wider. Why? I’ve been spending the last 25 years blaming my dad for my mother’s death, and neither of them were the cause. They were murdered.

I wanna be a lot of things, so much pent up inside of me  
I wanna be stronger, too long I've sat here undecidedly  
Planning strategy, half of me knows it's all just a fallacy  
Failing miserably, drastically and then I crash dramatically

“Did you know?  
That fucking bastard.  
“No Tony.”  
That hypocritical piece of shit.  
“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?”  
That lying bastard! He knew! That lying cheater fucker knew!  
“I didn't know it was him.”  
He told me he loved me! I should have known no one overrules ‘Bucky’!  
“Did you fucking KNOW!?”  
I was going to ask that bastard to marry me! I was going to add his name to mines!  
“It wasn’t him, Tony.”  
Yes the fuck it is! I don’t care if he did this brainwashed! That’s my fucking mother!  
Into a wall I've hit a hundred times before  
And yet I still ignore the dark red blood stains on the floor  
And I'm back in front of you, Lord, with blood on the floor  
Is the blood mine or yours? Don't wanna do this anymore

That bastard knew how he felt about his parents. He had him spill his soul to him, and spat on it all. He didn’t care. He never did! I gave him everything. He really had me charmed if I didn’t notice what was slowly happening to the Avengers. That’s why Bruce left. That’s why Clint retired from the Avengers. Even though we all knew that he wouldn’t last long being cooped up like that. His eyes began to feel heavy. He felt his life beginning to fade, as he tried to put a distressed, black spot appeared in his vision. Bruce was right.   
“It’s his MO, isn’t it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re- we’re a time bomb.”

Back and forth between being me and who you call me to be  
You see a man free who thinks he has to buy a key  
To a door but he can't 'cause he's poor and he can't  
Fall down anymore 'cause he's already on the floor  
And his heart is broken and all and this is his call  
But it's warm from crying 'cause he will try nine times  
To realize nine crimes but he has more than nine lives  
So he picks himself up and keeps climbing for the prize again  
My eyes began to swivel to the back of my head, until I heard a voice I haven’t heard since my twenties.  
~3rd POV~  
“Tony? I thought I told you that I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN THIS REALM AGAIN! Who did this to you? Should I call upon Heimdall?” A voice shouted in concern, looking frantic as the figure ran up to him to keep his soul in place for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well?


End file.
